


"Platonic" Cuddling

by Kaysigns



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Platonic" Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, they're all so stupid i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Two best friends decide to cuddle and it's definitely completely platonic, no romantic feelings here what are you talking about
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Rowen Finley/Caiden Flamewater, Shay Burke & Lutfi Saitou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"Platonic" Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> felt in need of human affection today so I wrote this instead :)) I'm doing just fine

“I miss my girlfriend!” Shay whined, sprawled out over Rowen’s couch.

“She’s been gone for less than an hour, for fuck’s sake.” Shay pouted, pulling a pillow to his chest, looking around at everyone in the room. Rowen was in the kitchen doing the dishes, Caiden was definitely too deep into his book to be pulled out without upsetting him, and Lutfi was busy painting intricate stars and moons onto his nails.

He poked Lutfi’s shoulder. “Fi-fi, can we cuddle?”

“In a second.”

“Please?” Lutfi blew on his nails, making sure they were dry, before moving to sit on the couch with Shay, ruffling his hair while saying a casual “I will kill you one day.”

“You can try.” Shay melted at the contact, shifting to better cuddle his friend.

A few minutes later Caiden mumbled something as he got to the bottom of his page, before letting out a sigh and closing the book. “Cliffhanger.” Rowen glanced over, before cleaning a last plate and drying his hands.

“You’re half-way in, just keep reading.”

“I like the manufactured suspense. Plus the characters are literally hanging off of a cliff right now so I thought it was funny.”

“Of course you did.”

Caiden looked around for a moment, before his eyes drifted to Shay and Lutfi, who had found a comfortable position and seemed to be beginning to drift off to sleep. “So is it cuddle time or...”

“Cuddle time?”

“I’ve heard of some people who do that!” Rowen smirked.

“Well, no, Shay just wanted affection.”

“Ah.” Caiden nodded quietly, his eyes going blank for a moment as he thought. He turned back to Rowen, asking with a grin, “Can we make it cuddle time?” Rowen’s cheeks immediately began to burn.

“I’m not cuddling you.”

“Why not?”

“Uh, well...” Rowen cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, I know you’re bad at social stuff and, uh...cuddling is kind of a romantic thing, I guess. So—”

“Those two are cuddling, and they’re basically siblings.”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“Platonic cuddling’s a thing.” Rowen‘s pounding heart felt like it sunk into his stomach.

“...Yeah, it is.”

“So, come platonic cuddle with me.” Rowen hesitated, before giving up and walking over, sitting on the couch next to Caiden.

Caiden wrapped an arm around Rowen’s shoulders, pulling him in close enough for Rowen to register how fast both of their hearts were beating. Rowen rested his head against Caiden’s chest, staying there in their weird arms-around-shoulders sitting down position.

“You suck at cuddling.”

“Well that’s just rude.”

“Sorry.”

“Is this better?” He changed to wrap his arms around one of Rowen’s, shifting them both to be resting his head on Rowen’s shoulder.

“This was your idea, I don’t really give a shit.” Caiden in any cuddling position would make him just as flustered.

“Well, so long as we’re both comfy it’s fine, right?”

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Rowen felt Caiden nuzzle into his shoulder. He reached over and pulled off his glasses, the feeling of the temples pressing into his skin bothering him. His heart began to slow down a bit, though still significantly faster than normal. Okay, he was alright with this.

Caiden’s face burned a dark grey as his heart went into overdrive.  _ Okay, he just did that, _ he thought to himself.  _ He really just took off my glasses for me. _ Wasn’t that something movie characters did sometimes? For once he couldn’t remember. It meant something was happening, right?

Then again it could just be a friend thing. Platonic cuddling, this was platonic. Nothing was happening, just two friends cuddling. He watched Rowen place his glasses on the coffee table before getting comfortable again. Yeah, this was fine.

As they got comfortable and began to doze off, Shay and Lutfi watched closely. “Are those idiots together yet?” Lutfi asked in a whisper.

“They better be. The tension’s so awkward. Funny sometimes, but awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this one oof


End file.
